Conclusions
by arctic draconis
Summary: After everything is over Ryu contemplates the stars and Dan contemplates Ryu. [Warnings:slight oocness, some spoilers]


Warning: slight OOC-ness

This is sort of to express my unease with the implications of the sexual relations developed in the last episode (as well as the rushed relationship development i.e. none for one of the couples) and is not meant in anyway to offend anyone else…anyway, it's stilted and awkward just because that's how I imagine such a conversation would turn out.

**Conclusions**

Ryu was drawn to the stars. Even now, with his life fallen down around his ears they were there; a reminder that no matter how great his problems were they were insignificant to the entire universe. It was a nice thought, but not really all that comforting to him at that moment.

Yet they also spoke of more to come, of a distance so great there was no end.

He was startled from his musing by a hand settling on his shoulder. Turning to face the intruder he was met by Dan's intense blue eyes.

"You know you shouldn't spend so much time alone.

"Like you can talk."

Dan ignored the bitter words. "People aren't designed to live in isolation. Just like almost every other animal on Earth we're communal creatures, its only society that has justified separation from the whole."

"Hnn."

"Not even you can be alone forever Ryu Soma."

"It's my fate. Nothing that I can do will change it. My loved ones are either dead or driven from me by my own hateful words."

Silence descended over them, crowding the space that lay between them.

Ryu returned to his contemplation of the stars, sure that the conversation was over.

"Did you know there's a bet going round the base on how long it will take Hattie and you to get together?" Dan's spoke with careful nonchalance.

Ryu gripped the railing tightly, his entire body spasmed as his muscles tightened.

"So what's the going rate? I lose control next week and molest her in her sleep?" He whirled round to face the other pilot, his face a picture of unconstrained horror. "She's 13! What kind of sicko does everyone believe me to be?"

Dan shrugged casually, but chose his words carefully. "No one thinks you're 'sick'. It's just that, everyone understands how much Hattie reminds you of Maki."

"Yes Maki, 22 year old Maki whose personality could almost have been transplanted into that girls body, but wasn't. I don't want a replacement for Maki There will only ever be one Maki. Hattie may be similar but she's not the real thing. She never will be."

"We've seen how you look at her."

Ryu released a short choked off laugh. "I'm deranged, not a paedophile."

"No you're not a paedophile. I wouldn't believe a man with such strict self control and strong morals would be a paedophile, which is why I bet against such a possibility." Dan hesitated. "Do you really believe you're deranged?"

"What else do you call a man who gives up his own identity for revenge? What else do you call a man whose sole purpose was to kill a being who'd done more than him to save the life of his lover? What else do you call a man who mistook hate for himself as hate for others?"

"I'd call him confused. I'd call him misguided. I might even call him lonely."

Ryu looked away from Dan's compassionate eyes. "You're either lying or you're more deluded than me."

"I'm not lying and I'm not deluded. The human psyche is a fragile thing. Emotion causes us to do strange things. Pain, hurt, heartache all force us to protect ourselves. For some that means filling their life so there's no time for that pain, for others it means forgetting. For most it involves transforming that pain into an emotion that can be used to fuel their will to live. There is no pain when there is anger, there is no hurt when there is rage, and there is no heartache when there is fury. You're no more deranged than the rest of humanity Ryu."

"How can that be? I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not Takuto Kaneshiro, I never was Ryu Soma. Who am I? Without revenge I have no purpose. Without a purpose I have nothing." The words were a despondent whisper.

Dan pushed the hair away from Ryu's left eye, focusing on its red depths.  
"There is no revenge, nor really any true justice. There is only life or death. Come see me when you choose life. I won't watch my father's decline all over again."

Dan brushed a gentle hand across Ryu's shoulder and began to leave. However, Ryu's hand quickly moved to grip his wrist preventing him from leaving despite Ryu's inability to look him in the eye.

Dan paused, studying the other man, before gently disengaging Ryu's grip. "When you decide to live, come see me." Dan felt a smile spread across his lips. "I've got a bet to win."

X----------X----------X----------X----------X  
Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.  
Yes it sux, but I'm really bad at pure interaction without a real purpose so just live with it. :P

I really should stay away from series that have so much obviously heterosexual overtones, as I ignore them completely, though there are some very cute slashy moments…and yes I do feel slightly hypocritical in my unease over the sexual relationships of an underage child when I'm so involved in the PoT fandom where almost everyone is underage, but I have justifications


End file.
